The Blight
by murderdeath21
Summary: The Blight has begun. Four Grey Wardens must trip to Redcliff, Circle of Magi, Brecilian Outskirts, and Orzammar to seek the assistance from Redcliff, Mages, Dalish Elven, and Dwarves to defeat the Archdemon. However, Kallian, Elissa and Theron must learn to put their problems aside and deal with the Blight first.


**The Blight**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age II, or Dragon Age: Inquistion.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Life in Alienage<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Denerim Alienage<strong>

"Wake up, Kallian!" the voice echoed disturbed Kallian Tabris, as she slowly opened her eyes up and stared up at the red-haired woman standing next to her bed. "Why are you still in bed? It's your big day!"

Kallian's eyes were still groggy and groaned, "Shianni… Just a little longer…"

She had a long blonde hair down to her back and had dark brown eyes with an elf ears.

"Come on! Don't make me use cold water again!" said Shianni.

"Ugh…" Kallian had to get up before Shianni would pour the water over her face.

"You do remember what today is, don't you?" asked Shianni.

"According to your breath, it's get-drunk-before-noon day." Kallian finished with a smirk.

"No, you idiot! You're getting married today! And Soris too!" Shianni sounded quite exciting for some reason. "That's what I came to tell you! Your groom, Nelaros… he's here early!"

Kallian looked away from her cousin and pouted, "I don't like the idea of this arranged match business."

She knew there was very traditional for the elf from alienage that had to be arranged by either parents or the elder. She heard that if the elder would arrange, it sometimes may be unlucky, but at least, his father was the one who arranged this anyways.

Shianni shrugged, "And who else are you going to marry? Besides, I already snuck a peek—he's handsome! There's going to be music, decorations, feasting… weddings are so much fun! You're so lucky!"

"I don't feel lucky," grumbled Kallian.

"Too bad! I'm just glad I got to be the one to tell you!" said Shianni cheerfully.

"Whatever…"

Shianni could tell that Kallian found this much annoyance. She knew that Kallian never liked annoying very much. If a human would annoy her, she would be out of control immediately. Some of elves hated humans so much, and Kallian got too much hatred towards the human. Oh, and if some humans called her or any of her kinds 'flat-ear', they would be surely incriminated in an instant!

Shianni grinned, "All right, I'll stop tormenting you. I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress." She turned around and walked away, but immediately stopped and glanced back at her cousin. "Oh, Soris said that he'll be waiting for you outside. So move it!"

Kallian stretched her arms out before standing up and changed into the wedding gown, so she could prepare to go to the wedding soon. The wedding will start in about an hour. She did not think she was ready to get married. She was only 18 years old, and still too young. She opened the chest and ensured that her swords were still in there. She never brought them with her unless she was out of town.

She spent some time to make up in order to impress her betrothed, even though she did not want to get married. She imagined what if he would be handsome as Shianni said. After finished making up, she walked around the wall, only to face the old man that stood in her way.

"Father?"

"Ah, my little girl. It's… the last day I'll be able to call you that. Oh, I wish your mother could have been here!" said Cyrion cheerfully. He spotted that she was briefly saddened when he mentioned her Mother.

Kallian groaned, "Why today? Just because my betrothed is early…"

"I'm sure they sent your betrothed early for good reason. The elder took it in stride, at least. Maybe trouble was brewing at the Highever Alienage. Or the family didn't want your betrothed traveling later in the season." Cyrion sighed, "Whatever the reason, I paid the dowry, the Chantry issued the permit, and everything worked out fine."

Kallian raised one of her eyebrows up. "You paid a dowry for my groom?"

Cyrion folded his arms and nodded, "There's a lot to arranging marriages. Probably the biggest factor is deciding which spouse travels to which alienage. One side gets new blood and a new face, and the other side loses a family member. The dowry helps even things out."

"But I don't want to get married," pouted Kallian.

Cyrion laughed, "I understand. Before I met Adaia, I was ready to go hunt for the Dalish. Just be glad I chose the match. Without parents to represent you, children like your cousin Soris end up marrying whoever the elder can find."

"Instead, I have to marry who you say. Great," said Kallian sarcastically.

"What other prospects are there here? Do you want to marry some fifteen years your senior?"

She shook her head and showed disgust face, waving him off. "Eww! I think I will go with that guy you just choose."

He chuckled, "I thought not. All right, time for you to go find Soris. The sooner this weeding starts, the less chance you two have to escape."

She scoffed, "A small chance is still a chance."

Cyrion chuckled, "Still have your mother's smart mouth, I see." With that, she decided to walk away, but he cleared his throat, so she stopped and glanced around at him. "Oh, one last thing before you go, my dear."

"What?"

"Your martial training… the swordplay, knives, and whatever else your mother trained you in. Best not to mention it to your betrothed."

"He'll find out sooner or later."

"Later. Definitely later. We don't want to seem like troublemakers, after all. Adaia made that mistake."

Kallian clenched her fists and snarled, "The humans who killed her made a bigger one."

He sighed, "Our world is full of so many injustices." He grabbed the boots and handed it to her. "Take this. Your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's the very least I can give you, as you start your new life."

She smiled, "Thank you, Father."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Go on, then. I still have some things to do, and Soris is no doubt waiting for you. You know I love you, Kallian."

"I love you too, Father." She hugged him before leaving the house.

As she exited the house, she saw an elf that looked like a drunk. She wondered what's up with them, so she decided to come to them. All she heard was that he spoke in poet. Apparently, he was very drunk. She decided it was the best to leave them alone, as she walked away.

She ventured through the alienage to hunt for her cousin Soris, but only to meet old man and old woman.

"Well, it's the lucky bride herself, Hello, dear," greeted the old woman.

"Now, love. She probably doesn't remember us," reminded the old man.

The old woman nodded, "Oh, of course. I'm Dilwyn, and this is Gethon. We were friends of your mother's. We haven't seen much of you since she…" She suddenly became saddened as soon as Mother was mentioned. "Well.."

"Father never mentioned you," said Kallian.

"No, he wouldn't, I suppose," said Gethon.

Dilwyn smiled, "Adaia was beautiful and full of life. And a bit wild."

"She wanted you more than anything. It's sad she never got to see you all grown up." Gethon smiled sadly.

"We just wanted to see you today and express our good wishes," said Dilwyn.

Kallian smiled, "Thank you."

"We've saved a bit of money for this day. We'd… we'd like you to have it to help start your new life." Gethon handed a bag of coin inside over to her.

She grabbed it and appreciated their blessing. "I'm honored. Thank you."

Gethon nodded, "Maker bless you."

She just earned the fifteen silvers from Gethon, and she wondered if it was indeed her lucky day. She only hoped that this day could be her luckiest day today.

"Hello, Kallian." New voice snapped her out of her thought and she found a blonde elf loitering against the tree. "Congratulations on the big day!"

"Thank you, Taedor."

"Have you seen Soris?" asked Taedor.

"I'm looking for him, myself," replied Kallian.

"Well, if you see him, ask him to come by and say hello, will you?"

"Sure, I will."

"All right! I will be waiting right here!"

Just as when she left Taedor alone, she spotted Soris that stood against the small tree. She sweat-dropped and began to wonder if Taedor was blind as hell, or was just lazy to get him. Either way, it was not matter because she found him right there.

"Soris…"

Soris was also red-haired

Soris grinned, "Well, if it isn't my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?"

"Is running away still an option?" muttered Kallian.

"Are you insane?" Soris yelled. "Where would you go? Into the woods to live with the Dalish elves?"

Kallian shrugged, "I'm just not thrilled at the idea of being married."

"You're not thrilled?" asked a shocked Soris. "Apparently, your groom's a dream come true. My bride sounds like a dying mouse."

"My groom is attractive?" inquired Kallian.

He grinned, "I'd trade for him." He stood up. "Let's go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say 'I do'.

"By the way," Kallian pointed her thumb at the man who stood against the big tree, and sighed, "Taedor wants to talk to you."

"Oh, Maker! What does he want with me?" He sighed. "Let's talk to him before he decides to annoy us."

Then they strolled on way back to Taedor who was still waiting for them to return. Just when they meet him, Taedor grinned at Soris. "There's the man of the hour. How are you, Soris?"

"I'm well." Soris pointed at her and introduced her to Taedor. "This is my cousin, the bride."

Taedor raised his eyebrows and began to confuse. Could a cousin marry other cousin? Is it even possible?

Soris waved him off and shook his head, quickly replied. "The other bride… not **my **bride!"

Kallian rolled her eyes over and scoffed, "Obviously… why would a cousin marry other cousin? I hope you did not have that nasty thought at all, Taedor."

"Of course not!" denied Taedor immediately.

"Hmph!" Kallian folded her arms and stared at him with a rude attitude.

Soris scratched his cheeks and laughed nervously, "Well, there you are."

"We've met on occasion. Blessings on the day, both of you," praised Taedor.

"Poor Soris isn't feeling very blessed," said Kallian.

"True enough. Still, better to be married and have a real life than to remain a child," admitted Soris. "But what about you? You said you are not thrilled with this arranged marriage, didn't you?"

Kallian shrugged, "You have seen her. Besides, you even said that my groom's an attractive."

"There is something you should know, Soris." Taedor said, getting their attention back to him. "My brothers won't be coming. They… left to find the Dalish, you see."

"The Dalish elves? Really?"

"They're elves who supposedly live free, wandering the forests." Soris explained. "I don't think they really exist, though."

"Well, my brothers certainly believe they do. Even Alarith swears that Dalish elves saved him on his way to Denerim." Taedor scoffed. "Nonsense."

"Alarith? The shopkeeper?" Kallian asked to make sure that she was hearing right.

Taedor nodded, "Indeed. He told my brothers that, when he was fleeing his homeland, he found the Dalish—or they found him. I don't really remember."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it." Soris said. "They were probably just taken in by another old story. Taedor, it was great seeing you. I'm sure your brothers will show up in a few days, embarrassed and hungry."

Taedor sighed, "I hope so. I should go. Best wishes to you both."

"You, too," said Soris farewell. Taedor nodded at them and left them alone. After he left, they strolled together on way to meet **them**.

"It doesn't mean they are not true, you stupid cousin!" said Kallian bluntly.

"Believe all you want to. They're just a myth anyways. By the way, I've meant to ask you whole times. Are you nervous?"

"Somewhat." Kallian admitted. "It's just surprising, you know?"

"One minute, it's simple ceremony. The next, it's a double wedding spectacle," sighed Soris.

Kallian and Soris saw that old man stood watching another old woman fixing the cart, while the young elf woman watched them. They knew who they were. A young woman was Nessa and these old man and old woman were her parents.

When she approached them, Nessa's father immediately greeted them. "Many blessings, young one. We hoped to stay for the celebration, but we must be off."

"You're not staying for my wedding?" shocked Kallian.

Nessa frowned, "I wish we could."

"Oh, well. That's a shame," said Soris.

"The human who owns our building has decided to sell it for storage space," said Nessa's father. "We can't afford to live anywhere else here, so we're leaving Denerim."

"Where are you going?" asked Kallian.

"The Ostagar ruins. The army camp there is calling for laborers," said Nessa.

Nessa's mother looked up from the cart, and finally spoke up. "We wanted to look for work in Highever…"

"But that's just not possible." Nessa's father frowned.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kallian asked.

Nessa's father shook his head. "You're still a child. You can't do anything. Enjoy your special day, and put us out of your mind."

"What my husband means is, you're very generous, but… we don't need charity to solve our problems," said Nessa's mother.

Kallian did not like how it goes. "You should learn to let others help you. Goodbye, then." She remarked.

Nessa's father nodded, "Goodbye, indeed."

"Let's go, Soris." Kallian said angrily. When Soris and she walked away on them, Nessa ran to them to stop them.

'Wait…" Nessa cried. Soris and Kallian did stop and waited for her to stop by them. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

Kallian rolled her eyes over and sighed, "Of course."

"I apologize for my parents. They're too proud to accept help, much less ask for it," explained Nessa. "My parents will labor in the army camp, and they'll expect me to do the same, but… I don't like the idea of being surrounded by human soldiers who haven't seen a woman in months."

Kallian turned around and sighed. "Would some money help?"

"Of course, but I can't imagine anyone here has much to spare. We'd need another three silvers to make it to Highever. And if we got another ten silvers, we could rent a house here. Maybe one large enough to start a business. But… that's just dream talk. Nobody has that much money and if they did why would they give it to us?"

True enough. She was right. No one would want to give it to them even if they would have that much money. She did not want to give away the money that she earned only 15 silvers from the old people. Ten silvers were too much to ask for it. But she was not selfish after all.

Kallian sighed, "Here's three silvers. Take it. Go to Highever."

"Thank you so much!" Nessa cheered, "How will I explain this to Father?"

Kallian smiled, "You're welcome. I wish you the best luck on your trip to Highever."

They took off on way to see their future husband/wife, only to see Shianni who waved at them cheerfully. "Kallian! Soris!"

Kallian smiled and waved at them, but it was cut off as soon as the red-haired man with a round goatee in an orange noble clothes along with two another men and some soldiers.

The red-haired man squeezed an elf woman's shoulders, but she tried to remove his hands from her shoulders. "Let go of me! Stop, please!"

The red-haired man did removed his hands off from her shoulders and laughed, "It's a party, isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time."

Kallian immediately clenched her fists and shot a man with a hateful glare. _'Humans… Humans are all the same!'_

"Savor the hunt, boys. Take this little elven wench, here…" He pointed at Shianni and laughed, "So young and vulnerable…"

Shianni backed away from him and snarled at him. "Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!"

An elf man stood by her and pleaded to orange-haired man. "Please, my lord! We have a wedding here!"

Orange-haired man glared at him and growled, "Silence, worm!" He backhanded an elf down to the ground. Shianni raised her hands to defend herself in case if the human would hit her as well.

Kallian hissed loudly, which made Soris enough to hear her. He glanced at her and sighed, "I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved…"

She glared at him and snarled, "I won't let these humans abuse us."

Soris rubbed his forehead and groaned, "Fine. But let's try to be diplomatic, shall we?"

She scoffed. "Diplomatic, my ass!"

The human heard her and walked to her. He chuckled, "What's this? Another lovely one come to keep me company?"

Kallian growled, "Human scum! You'll regret what you've done here!"

Soris groaned. There was going to be a problem. No matter how many times he tried to convince her to give humans a chance, she would never forgive them and still hated them. Since the human killed her mother, she immediately decided that all the humans were the same. She would always hate the humans. She barely smiled at all! He couldn't remember the last time she actually smiled.

The human scoffed, "Do you have any idea who I am?

Shianni looked nervously, as she glanced around only to find the bottle on the table. That gave her an idea and ran to it.

"I don't care who you are! You're nothing but a human scum! I'll kill you!" threatened Kallian.

"Heh… For a gorgeous woman like yourself, you're really tough woman!" laughed the human. He noticed that Soris stared over the human's shoulder and shook the head nervously. He was confused, but just as he looked around, only to find that Shianni knocked him unconscious with the bottle.

Another human walked to them and glared at Shianni. "Are you insane?! This is Vaughan Kendells, the arl of Denerim's son!"

Shianni widened her eyes and put her hands on her face, groaning. "W-What? Oh, Maker…"

Kallian glared at two human males. "Then just imagine what we'll do to you two."

Another human noble growled, "You've a lot of nerve, knife-ears." Kallian shot him another murderous glare. She hated that word 'knife-ears' or 'flat-ears'. It was too racist towards elven. Soris managed to stop her from doing something stupid. "This'll go badly for you." The guards had to carry unconscious Vaughan away.

"Oh, I really messed up this time," worried Shianni.

"It'll be all right. He won't tell anyone an elven woman took him down. Soris said, attempting to calm her down.

Shianni nodded, "I hope so. I should get cleaned up."

Then blonde elf man and brunette elf approached them as Soris asked everyone. "Is everybody else all right?"

Kallian found this blonde elf man very attractive man. She was pretty sure that he was her betrothed. She had no idea why she was not thrilled to be in arranged marriage. Was it because she thought she would marry an ugly man? She did not believe in Shianni that he was very attractive man. It turned out that she was not lying after all.

"I think we're just shaken. What was that about?" asked the brunette elf.

Soris laughed nervously, "Looks like the arl's son started drinking too early." He stopped laughing and gave out a heavy sigh. "Um, well let's not let this ruin the day. Uh, this is Valora, my betrothed."

"Then this handsome man must be Nelaros," excited Kallian. Soris and Shianni stared at her in confusion. "What?"

Soris and Shianni never saw her smiling like that. It was very uncharacteristic of her, but they would let it slide for now.

Nelaros smirked, "I'm a lucky man to be so warmly welcomed.

"I'm… sure the two of you have a lot to discuss," said Soris. With that, he left to discuss with his betrothed, leaving her to talk to Nelaros.

Nelaros folded his arms and winked at her, making her blush. "Well, here we are… Are you nervous?"

"I was until I saw you," admitted Kallian.

He grinned, "I'll spend every waking moment learning to make you happy."

"Flattered," blushed Kallian.

Then Soris walked backward to her back and said in nervous tone for some reason. She was not sure what's up with him. "Come on, Kallian. We should let them get ready."

Valora smiled, "We'll see you two in a bit. Don't disappear on us."

"Or we'll come find you." Nelaros said, winking at her before leaving with Valora.

"Don't look now, but we have another problem," whispered Soris.

Kallian turned around and decided to look anyways. She frowned, "Is it Vaughan? Has he returned?"

"Another human just walked in." Soris said.

Kallian spotted another human in ponytail and beard. He looked pretty armed with two blades on the back.

"Could be one of Vaughan's or just a random troublemaker," wondered Soris.

Kallian gritted her teeth. She really hated humans so much. Vaughan and his men were enough, but more human in this alienage! There's another reason why she hated them! "Let's just kill him."

Soris was startled by her comments. "You really scare me sometimes, you know that?"

Kallian scowled, "I'm serious, Soris, I hate humans."

"You're insane!" Soris yelled. "Let's just try to handle this without everyone getting killed."

Kallian scoffed, "Whatever!"

They approached the man in armed, and he noticed them. He crossed his hands on her chest and bowed. "Good day. I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding."

Kallian clenched her fists tightly. She did not care how polite humans are. She would never treat them with a respect, because he's a human! Humans are all the same! She could not even polite to tell him to get off the land here.

She glared at him. "You're not wanted here. This is a private ceremony."

The armed man shook his head. "That may be, but I'll point out it is being held in public." He pointed at the wedding place. "I apologize if my presence has caused a stir."

"Apology not accepted. Leave… or else." She threatened him.

"Are you threating me?" asked the armed man.

Soris gulped nervously, "Err… that's not what my friend meant to say. It just might be easier for everyone if you moved along."

"Don't speak for me, Soris," scowled Kallian.

"Thank you, Soris, but I want to hear what she has to say," said the armed man.

Kallian hissed, "Then let's start with your thrashing…" He refused to move, so there's more reason for her wanting to beat him up despite him being in well-armed!

"Surely it has not escaped your notice that I am both armed and armored. Any fight between us would be rather-one-sided."

Kallian scoffed, "I'm no stranger to battle. Bring it on."

Soris immediately panicked and screamed, "Try not to die; I'll run for help!"

"No need, I'm not here to fight you." The armed man looked over Kallian's shoulder and chuckled, "Still, I find such bravery most impressive… do you not agree, Valendrian?"

Then the elder came by his side and smiled, "I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades. It is good to see you again, my old friend. It has been far too long."

"You know this human, Elder?" shocked Kallian.

Valendrian pointed at the armed man and introduced, "May I present Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

"He's still a human." Kallian growled. "He shouldn't be here."

"The Grey Wardens are deserving of respect, no matter who wears their crest." The elder reassured and looked at Duncan. "But my question remains unanswered. Why are you here, Duncan?"

"The worst has happened: a Blight has begun. King Cailan summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar to fight the darkspawn horde alongside his armies," explained Duncan.

"Yes… I had heard the news." Valendrian nodded. "Still, this is an awkward time. There is to be a wedding—two, in fact."

"So I see. By all means, attend to your ceremonies. My concerns can wait, for now,"

Valendrian nodded, "Very well." He looked around at Kallian and Soris. "Children, treat Duncan as my guest. And for the Maker's sake, take your places!"

Soris nodded, "I will, Elder. I'm sorry for my cousin's behavior."

"Whatever!" Kallian looked away from them and pouted angrily. With that, the elder left them so they could be prepared for their double wedding soon.

"Please, do not let me interrupt further. We shall speak more later," said Duncan farewell.

'_Oh, please! I doubt I will speak to you when the wedding is over, you scum human!' _thought Kallian.

As soon as they walked further away from Duncan, Soris cleared his throat, as she rolled her eyes over and sighed heavily.

"Do you have any idea you could have gotten us in danger if it was not for Elder to intervene!" scolded Soris.

"Shut up!" Kallian scowled. "You shouldn't speak for me! I can handle him myself, thank you very much! Besides, we're still alive and well because the fact that human scum is one of Elder's friends. Don't lecture me like you're my father!"

"Do you realized you could have gotten us killed?! How are you able to protect this very land and our kinds if you keeps doing like that?!"

"I will kill every humans, included all innocent and children even if it means to protect us!"

"Kallian! What's wrong with you? Surely you aren't looking for revenge! Killing all humans is unnecessary!"

"That's right. The ones who killed my Mother are a bunch of humans! They ganged up on her and killed her!" Kallian screamed, which made Soris in shock. Managed to calm down, she looked away and frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't behave like this. Seeing humans make me seething with rage. Anyways, let's drop this for now and let's proceed with the weeding. It's starting soon."

Soris was relieved to see that Kallian was back to normal. He never wanted to see her getting angry like that again. That was the first time he had seen her angry that way. He had only seen her angry multiple times, but it was not at that level. It was good thing that she was not out of control now. Imagined how she would be out of control could be surely go bad thing for them.

"Ohh! Soris! There you are."Valora cheered, as Soris snapped out of his thought and found himself to stand at the wedding place along with Valora, Nelaros and Kallian. "I was afraid you'd run off."

Soris rubbed his hair and chuckled, "No, I'm here, with Nelaros's blushing bride in two!"

Nelaros looked at Kallian and winked at her again, flirtatious. "You look radiant." Kallian blushed immediately.

Soris grinned, "It looks like everyone's ready."

There were a lot of elven who were watching their double marriage. They muttered amongst them that Kallian got herself a lucky betrothed! Some of them mocked Soris that he was too unlucky to have an ugly woman.

Soris mumbled angrily. One day, he would ask the elder to arrange an ugly woman for some of them who mocked him.

"I'm excited!" Kallian said cheerfully.

"Perhaps it won't be so tragic, after all," joked Soris. Valora shook her head in disgust.

The elder stood up and gave everyone a speech. "Friends and family, today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, remember that our strength lies in commitment to tradition and to each other. Mother Boann, you may begin." With that, he walked away to sit on the chair.

Kallian hated how that human female had to do their wedding. But the rule said it had to be done by human; otherwise, the wedding won't be acknowledged at all.

A human female walked up to the wedding place and nodded, "Thank you, Valendrian. Now, let us begin." She turned around to face the elven amongst spectator. "In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light, I—"

Suddenly, Vaughan and his henchmen returned and walked up to interrupt the wedding. They laughed almost as if they wanted to have a fun. Kallian once again seething with rage after seeing that humans were there to crash the wedding! They were here to ruin the wedding, and probably wanted to plot the revenge on Shianni for smashing his head with the liquor bottle.

"Milord, this is a wedding!" Boann said.

Vaughan laughed, "Ha! If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business. But don't pretend this is a proper wedding." Mother Boann could not do anything to defy him so she had to get out of his way. He walked past her and looked around him. "Now, we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?"

Lord Braden stood next to Shianni and laughed, "Just a good time with the ladies, that's all." Lord Jonaley laughed along with him.

Vaughan pointed at Nelaros and an elf bridesmaid named Nola. "Let's take those two, the one in the tight dress, and…" He narrowed his eyes and growled. "Where's the bitch that bottled me?"

Lord Jonaley placed his hand on Shianni's shoulder and laughed, "Over here, Lord Vaughan!"

Shianni swatted his hand out of her shoulder and glared at him. "Let me go, you stuffed-shirt son of a—"

Vaughan smirked sadistically, "Oh, I'll enjoy taming her." He looked over his shoulder at Kallian. "And see the pretty bride…"

"Don't worry." Nelaros whispered to Kallian. "Don't worry. I won't let them take you!"

Kallian glared at Vaughan and clenched her fists with more rage. "I can handle myself! We have to fight!"

Vaughan noticed her and walked to her with laughter. "Ah, yes… such a well-formed little thing."

"You villains!" growled Nelaros.

"That's quite enough." Vaughan laughed. "I'm sure we all want to avoid further… um, unpleasantness."

"Don't you dare touch me! I'll kill you!" yelled Kallian.

"Ha! This one has spirit!" Vaughan scoffed at her and looked at one of his men almost as if he signaled him to do something. Kallian was about to defend herself. But unfortunately, she was unable to defend herself when one of his men backhanded her to knock her out. "Oh, we're going to have some fun."

Kallian could hear his laughter before she blacked out…

* * *

><p><strong>Arl of Denerim's Estate<strong>

Nola was praying on her knees. "Maker keep us, Maker protect us, Maker keep us, Maker protect us—"

Shianni was so annoyed and glanced over her shoulder at Nola. "Oh, shut up, would you? Praying is not going to help you!"

Just when Kallian finally woke up, Valora was first one to speak up. "Kallian! Are you okay?!"

"Are you all right?" asked a worried Shianni.

Kallian groaned as she sat up and rubbed her forehead. She snarled, "All right, the human dies."

Shianni smiled, "Glad you've still got some fight in you."

"They locked us in there to wait until that…" Valora sighed. "Bastard is 'ready for us.'"

"We'll kill the first human that opens the door." Kallian declared without any thought.

"We're five unarmed women. What makes you think **we **can kill anyone?" An elf bridesmaid scoffed.

Nola was still praying. "Maker keep us, Maker protect us, Maker keep us, Maker protect us—"

Kallian also found this annoying as well and growled, "Shut up! Praying is not going to help you!"

"That's what I said!" Shianni folded her arms and rolled her eyes over.

"Look, we'll… " An elf bridesmaid drooped her eyes down at the ground and sighed. "Do what they want, go home, and try to forget this ever happened!"

"She's right. It'll be worse if we resist," agreed Valora.

Kallian scoffed, "Cowardly!"

Shianni agreed with Kallian and folded her arms. "It'll be worse if we don't!"

Upon hearing the men that approached the door, an elf bridesmaid gulped nervously. "Someone's coming!"

"When the door opens, attack!" said Kallian. She did not give a damn if they have a sword or not! She is a scrapper! She would dare to grab the sword and slain every humans she sees! But she knew they would not do, and she knew she could not do it alone unless she would have a weapon.

A guard captain opened the door and approached, as he laughed at them. "Hello, wenches—we're your escorts to Lord Vaughan's little party."

Nola stood up and faced them like a brave woman would do. "You won't take us!" The guard captain immediately brought his sword down on Nola, spilling the blood out of her chest, as she had fallen down to the floor, dead.

The elf bridesmaid cried, "Nola!" She hurried to the dead woman and glared up at the guard captain. "You killed her!"

Guard captain chuckled, "I suppose that's what happens when you try teaching whores some respect."

"You bastard!" hissed the elf bridesmaid.

Kallian had witnessed that a human killed an elf in front of her eyes! Her very eyes! Was that what killed her Mother? Unknown to people in this room, she already started to feel the rage. She really hated humans so much! She could not take this enough.

"Now, you grab the little flower cowering in the corner. Horace and I'll take the homely bride and the drunk." The guard captain ordered other guards, and then guards took Shianni, an elf bridesmaid and Valora away. Then he ordered the last two guards. "You two, bind the last one. She's the scrapper." With that said, he left the last two guards alone with Kallian.

Both guards approached her and smiled sadistically. "Don't worry; we'll be perfect gentlemen," said number one guard.

"Now, you heard the captain. Be a good little wench or you'll end up like your friend, there," said number two guard.

Kallian snarled, "Try it. See what parts you lose first."

Number one guard laughed, "Ha! Horace was right: She's a scrapper!"

"Uh… Hello?" the new voice came to them, as guards looked around. Kallian recognized this man and it was Soris who carried the sword. She grinned sadistically and started to gather the bloodthirsty in her. She could not wait to spill bloods out of humans!

"Oh… What do we have her? There's elf with a stolen sword." The guard laughed. Soris simply smirked at them and slid the sword on the ground next to Kallian.

Kallian picked up the sword and chuckled sadistically, "You're going to die, you human scums! You heard me! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Guards slowly crept towards his sword and shield and gulped, "Oh, sod."

Kallian immediately ran towards the guards who immediately picked up the sword. Number one Guard tried to behead her, but she ducked her head to dodge it. Then she screamed, "Die!" The guard widened his eyes as the sword swung at him, removing his head off between his shoulders. She knew the blood already spilled on her wedding clothes, but she did not care, because she was satisfied with more bloodthirsty. "One down! One to go!"

"You wench!" screamed the last guard, as he began to deliver a sword towards her.

However, she roundhouse kicked him below the belt harder, despite him being armed in armor. That was enough to bring harm upon him. She quickly jumped on him and screamed before stabbing her sword down into his eye, also killing him. Then she pulled the sword off from his eye, spilling more blood all across her body.

In fact, she was enjoying killing them. When she was very young, she was trained by her mother on how to be a Rogue. However, after her Mother's death, she killed the humans for killing her. That was her first kill and she loved it. She started to get more bloodthirsty when she had her first kill. She wanted to kill human more, but the elder decided to ban her from wearing the sword to protect her and elven as well. But now she had a sword, and she enjoyed killing humans again. She was pretty sure a borrowed sword would be taken out once she would free women and herself.

A shocked Soris kneeled down next to the dead woman and frowned, "I… can't believe they killed her!" He looked up at Kallian, only to find that she was grinning. He had no idea why she was grinning. He never knew anyhow. "Are you all right? They… didn't hurt you, did they?"

She snapped out of her excitement. "Where'd you get the sword?" She could not reveal her bloodthirsty in front of him, but it was so hard to withdraw it anyways.

Soris sighed, "That Grey Warden, Duncan, gave Nelaros and me his sword and crossbow, but that's all we have."

Kallian nodded, "Come on. We'll grab weapons as we go." She picked up another sword with her. She now dual wield two swords in her possession.

Soris nodded, "Nelaros is guarding the end of the hall. Let's figure this out with him."

They hurried to leave this room, only to run into the cook who spotted them. An old man glared at then. "What's this? I don't recognize you, elf!" he suddenly spotted the blood all across her body. "Wait… is that blood? You're bandits! Rebels! Outlaws! The guards will make quick work of—"

Another elf smashed the rock on his head harder enough to kill him off. He sighed, "You've no idea how long that shem's had it coming."

Kallian smirked. She loved how the human was killed in front of her, despite she did not kill him. "Have you seen a group of elven maidens?"

The elf servant nodded, "Yes. Dragged them to Lord Vaughan's quarters, they did. You should hurry if you want to help them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of here before the storm hits." The elf servant was so anxious and hurried to leave the larder.

"Huh? How am I supposed to know where it is?" wondered Soris, scratching his hair.

"It doesn't matter. We will find them by killing every human to get through there," declared Kallian.

Soris could tell that she was smirking on her face. He was no fool. "Kallian…" he frowned. "There's no need to draw more blood on these humans. Maybe we can interrogate them and ask them where they are."

Kallian glanced over her shoulder at him and scoffed, "You're too soft. Do you think they will stand there and answer us easily? Even if they will answer us, I'm not going to let single human alive on the sight!" Her answer still stood, and no matter what everyone tried to stop her, she would not listen until she satisfied.

Soris ruffled his hair roughly and groaned with frustration. "Fine! There's point to talk some sense into you, anyways. Let's go!"

They rushed to the door as they opened it. However, only to find off-duty guards playing the cards on the table. They looked up and saw that Kallian with a lot of blood on her clothes and Soris along with her.

"Where did you get a weapon, elf?" asked the off-duty guard who sat next to the table.

Soris gulped, "Uh-oh…"

All off-duty guards stood up and stared intensely at her. "You better talk quick, scum!"

"I was… er, he was… Oh, sod it." Suddenly, Kallian threw the knife into number three off-duty guard's neck, instantly killing him.

"What the—" Number one guard shocked.

Number one and number two off-duty guards immediately drew their swords. All guards must always bring their weapons no matter what even if they're not on duty.

They charged up front at her and swung their swords at her, but she easily parried both and then pushed them back. While they're off the balance, she plunged both swords into the temple of their head, splatting bloods on her face.

"Idiots. Don't let your guards down. EVER! Didn't they teach you that?" mocked Kallian. "More guards are out there. The slaughter begins now. Be prepared, Soris!" She commented with a proud smile.

Soris sighed.

Then they ran off into the hall, only to find the guard who immediately attacked them. However, she did not give him a chance to react as she cut off his head. After that, they would rush to find Vaughan's quarter. On the left side, they opened the door, only to find that this was only armor room. It did not matter because Kallian saw the guard there.

The guard looked around to see who opened the door and realized that there was an escaped maiden. So he brought his bow up and tried to shot an arrow at her, but only to have an arrow into his skull, gasping to death.

Kallian glanced over her shoulder at Soris who held up the bow. She grinned, "Your skills haven't got rusty yet. Good job!"

Soris smiled, "Thank you."

Kallian spotted the dagger that would be more suited to her in a combat. She dropped another sword and grabbed the dagger. "Let's go." Once again, they ran off to the right path.

However, as soon as they opened the door, they witnessed that the guard just slayed Nelaros with the sword. Soris gasped in shock, and Kallian did not even faze at that and started to grin.

All guards stared at Kallian who stared at them like a crazy. The guard captain chuckled, "See? I told you there'd be more. Elves run in packs, like rodents."

"Should we keep the knife-eared bitch alive?" asked the guard.

"They killed our boys. She dies," said the guard captain.

Kallian grinned, "I'm going to enjoy this…" Soris was startled by her comment. His betrothed was killed in front of her and she did not care at all?! Seriously, there's something wrong with her. Perhaps, bloodthirsty really got over her since she killed the first human here in this estate.

Guard captain growled, "Stupid wench. We'll show you how men fight."

"No…" Kallian muttered, as the captain guard ordered both guards to attack her. Both guards rushed towards her, and swung their swords down at her, but they missed, as she crouched down and cut the first guard's leg off with the sword.

The first guard screamed, "AHHH!" He immediately lost the balance and fell down to the floor. While they were at it, she then stabbed the human's top of head, killing him as well.

"You knife-eared bitch!" screamed the second guard. She looked up who charged at her with his sword up.

She smirked and dodged the slash before impaling her dagger into his neck. He coughed up the blood all over her face and she found this too bitter. She hated it when someone spat on her. She knew he was still alive, but she would not let him to stay alive for a second, so she pulled it off from the neck and beheaded him with her sword.

Soris was shocked to witness her skilled combat. She was no ordinary city elf. She was far skilled than rest of city elves! That's it! That was the reason why Duncan came to their city! It was because of her skilled combat! That Grey Warden probably heard the rumor that there was a skilled elf at Denerim Alienage. Duncan did not come to chat with his old friend. He came to recruit new Grey Warden!

Kallian looked over her shoulder at the shocked guard captain. "You're next!" Then she rushed at him and brought her both swords at him simultaneously, but only to be parried by the guard captain's sword. She widened her eyes in shock.

The guard captain laughed, "I'm not like them. I'm more trained than they are! Die, wench!" He pushed her both sword and dagger back, forcing her to lose the balance. Then he bashed her guts with the shield, doubled her over.

She coughed up the blood from her mouth. Since she had no armor, she was vulnerable to the attack easily. She had to be careful with it. One sword critical hit her and it would be over.

Guard Captain bashed her with the shield again, but this time it was on her face. That damaged her face a little, but she refused to back down. She glared at him, but was unable to fight back as he, once again, knocked her down to the floor with the final shield bash.

Soris cried, "Kallian!" He wasted no time, and he pulled the arrow off from his bow towards the guard captain.

Unfortunately, the guard captain saw it and spilt the arrow into the half with his sword. He smirked at him. "Don't worry. I will deal with you once I kill her."

"S-Shit!" Soris gulped. He had no idea what he should do right now. She was going to be killed if he could not do anything right now!

Kallian noticed that the guard was distracted by her cousin. That was her chance. She flipped up to the ground and delivered a flurry of blows with her both weapons. She lashed out everything at the captain. He could not even bring his shield up, because she already wounded his body. She would leave more wounds on his chest multiple times, drawing bloods. Then she stabbed him in the chest multiple times. Then she cut off his both arms off. A lot of blood spewing out of their arms.

He was so shaken up after seeing that he lost his both arms. He screamed at the loss of his arms.

She laughed manically, "I told you… you are going to lose the parts, didn't I?"

"AHH!" The guard captain fell to his knees and glared up at her. "You knife-eared bitch!"

"I'm enjoying this…" Kallian grinned sadistically, "DIE, human scum!" Then she immediately brutal attacked him with the sword and dagger to the head repeatedly. She knew he already died after she stuck the sword the head of the guard captain, but she refused to stop, as she continued to assault on his head until she sees that his head would open. Of course, more bloods spewed all over on her body. Satisfied with that, she removed her weapons off his head and turned around to Soris who kneeled next to her dead betrothed.

Soris frowned, "Nelaros… I'm so sorry."

"He died. We're alive. Let's keep moving," demanded Kallian. Soris looked up at her in shock. He could not believe that she did not care even a bit about Nelaros.

Soris nodded, "Yes, of course." He searched something through Nelaros' pocket, only to find the wedding ring. He would give it to her right now, but not right now, because she was having bloodthirsty. She would probably swat it off like it was nothing to her. He would give it to her when she's back to the normal.

They left the room into the hall, only to find the guard who pointed the bow at them and prepared to release an arrow. However, Soris immediately released the arrow towards the guard, killing him with an arrow to the neck.

They hurried to the door to get to the front entrance room, only to find two guardsmen who were guarding the entrance door. One of them had a bow and arrow, so Soris immediately plunged an arrow into the head, killing him.

Kallian dealt with the last guard, but that guard was too easy to deal with, as she stabbed him in the chest. With that, Soris and she went on their right into another hall, finding the patrol. She sneaked up on him and backstabbed him to death.

They moved to the next room, finding an elf servant who worked to clean the room. "Where's Vaughan's quarter?" asked Kallian.

An old elf woman pointed at the door nearby, "Just go straight in the hall until you see the second door, go into it, you will find Vaughan there."

Kallian nodded, "Thank you." Then they opened the door and rushed in the hall. However, they saw the fire that aimed towards them. She widened her eyes and cried, "It's a trap! Get out of way!"

Soris and she had to jump off to get out of the way. Then they saw a single guard who ran towards them. She scoffed. Only one guard? What the hell? She was expecting a lot of guards.

Before he could get a chance to swing the sword, Kallian quickly stabbed him in the chest with the dagger and cut his head off with the sword. They saw the first door, but choose not to open because that's not where Vaughan was at. The servant told them that there's second door on the left, so they went for it and opened the door.

Kallian stared at the next door and panted heavily. She clenched her fists and grinned. "This is it! That's where Vaughan is at! I will make him pay!"

Then she kicked the door away, only to find that two noblemen, Vaughan, and Shianni right there. Moreover, Shianni was in naked right now! In naked body! Vaughan and noblemen were still in noble dress. She could see that Shianni got bruises all over her face and body. That means Vaughan already raped her! Kallian glared at Vaughan with a rage, while Soris was in shocked.

Shianni sniffed, "Kallian… Help me…"

Vaughan looked around and chuckled, "My, my. What have we here?" As soon as he examined her body, he widened his eyes in shock. There was a blood all across her body.

"Don't worry; we'll make short work of these two." Lord Jonaley said.

"Quiet, you idiot!" Vaughan scowled. "They're covered with enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?"

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" screamed Kallian angrily.

Vaughan waved her off nervously. "All right, let's not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over…"

"NO! I want your head, nothing else!" growled Kallian.

"Bah!" Vaughan sighed. "I always regret talking to knife-ears! Now I'll just gut your ignorant carcasses, instead!" He drew dual blades between his waists and charged towards her. They clashed their blades several times, attempting to overcome each other. Two noblemen tried to get in the fight against her, but they both received arrows to their head thanks to Soris.

Soris pulled his crossbow up and tried to aim at Vaughan but it was too difficult because Kallian and Vaughan exchanged their flurry of blows weapons. "Oh, sod it! I can't do this!" He was not skilled archery after all. He could not even release an arrow because he worried he might accidentally killed Kallian instead.

Vaughan managed to push her back towards the bed, but she managed to stop herself from falling on the bed. He already swung his blade to her, but she rolled over on the bed, as the blade cut cotton on bed off. She ran around the bed, but he got in her way.

He swung his both blades down on her at the same time. However, she spun around to dodge him and managed to cut one of his eyes off.

Vaughan immediately dropped his blades and screamed in the pain. "My eye!" He grasped his right eye and fell to his knees painfully. "You bitch! You can't do this to me! I'll have you all flayed! I'm the arl of Denerim!"

Kallian scoffed, "I don't care who you are. I don't care if you're the arl's son or not. You raped my cousin and you pay for it!"

"You knife-eared bitch! When Dad finds this out, he will burn your Alienage down!" screamed an aghast Vaughan.

"Shut up! Just die, already!" growled Kallian. She beheaded him just like she promised she would have his head, splatting blood over her wedding clothes.

"Kallian!" Soris breathed heavily and stared down at headless Vaughan nervously. "He… he's dead." He looked at her again. "Tell me we did the right thing, Cousin."

Kallian snickered, "Of course. He deserved it. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I hope you're right." Soris sighed. "I… I'll check the back room for the others. Shianni needs you." He ran to the back room to check up on other women.

Kallian rushed to Shianni who was still in naked. "Shianni!" She kneeled next to her.

"D-Don't leave me alone… please… please, take me home." Shianni sobbed, as the tears leaked out of her eyes.

Kallian smiled sadly, "Everything will be all right." She was very angry with the human. She could not forgive humans! The human raped her and scarred her for a life. Every human deserved to die like that! She did not care who they are, even if they're innocence or not!

Shianni glanced around the room, and there was a lot of blood. "So much blood. I… I can't stand to look at it. It's… everywhere." She looked up at Kallian again. "You killed them, didn't you? You killed them all."

Kallian smiled, "Like dogs, Shianni."

Shianni finally smiled. "Good. Good…"

Finally, Soris brought other women back from the back room. He handed the clothes to Shianni without looking at her. He did not want to be slapped by a bunch of women if he stared at her like that. Shianni got her clothes on.

Valora noticed that Shianni was very nervous. "Is… she going to be all right?" she asked.

Kallian sighed. "She's all right. Let's just get out of here."

"I'll take the rear guard. I can't wait to leave this place," agreed Soris.

"I need to clean myself up. I don't want them to think I'm a killer," said Kallian.

Soris and everyone stared at her. They knew she was a killer when she showed herself up. Even the elder knew that and Cyrion knew it as well.

Soris sighed, "Fine, but let's hurry up."

* * *

><p><strong>Denerim Alienage<strong>

Kallian and others finally returned back to the alienage, only to see the elder along with Duncan in front of the gate.

"You have returned." The elder greeted. "Has Shianni been hurt? Where is Tormey's daughter, Nola?"

Valora frowned, "Nola didn't make it. She resisted and…" She closed her eyes and was saddened to see her gone like that.

Shianni frowned, "…They killed her."

"Nelaros, too. The guards killed him," said Soris.

Valendrian nodded, "I see. Would the rest of you ladies please take Shianni home? She needs rest."

Nelaros and the elf bridesmaid nodded, taking Shianni back to the home. Kallian remained silent and said nothing.

"Now tell me: what happened?" asked Valendrian.

Kallian smirked, "The arl's family just got a bit smaller."

"Then the garrison could already be on their way. You have little time," assured Duncan.

Kallian scoffed, "IF they come for us, we'll fight them."

"Do so and you will put us all in danger!" hissed Valendrian. She was startled by his tone. He never used this tone towards her ever! That was the first time he used this tone against her.

"I'm sorry…" muttered Kallian.

An elf laborer ran to them. "The guards are here!"

"Don't panic." Valendrian said. "Let's see what comes of this."

For a moment, the captain of the guard, along with other guards, came in the alienage and spoke up. "I seek Valendrian, elder and administrator of the Alienage!"

"Here, Captain." Valendrian stepped forward. "I take it you have come in response to today's disruption?"

"Don't play ignorant with me, elder." Captain scowled. "You will not prevent justice from being done. The arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names, and I need them now!"

No one responded. Kallian did not want to open admitted that she did this. She wanted to kill them, but the elder said no to her. Maybe if she kept silent like that, they would just go away.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Captain. You know the tales they tell about the arl's son." The elder said. "I'm sure you can guess what happened."

Captain sighed. "I know that no matter what happened, it has gone too far. Your silence puts the entire Alienage at risk." He spotted Duncan along with them. "You there, Grey Warden! Tell me what you know of this night's foul deeds."

"I have nothing to say, captain," replied Duncan.

"Then I'll ask one more time. IF anyone here knows who murdered the arl's son, speak now and save yourself a lot more trouble," demanded Captain.

'_Dammit! I can't let this alienage danger! I have no choice!' _Kallian finally stepped forward. "It was my doing."

Captain stared at her skeptically. "You expect me to believe one woman did all of that?" Kallian scoffed at his comment.

"We are not all so helpless, Captain," said the elder.

Captain looked at Kallian and sighed, "You saved many by coming forward. I don't envy your fate, but I applaud your courage." He ordered guards to arrest her right now, so they did and grabbed her wrists.

Kallian looked away and scowled. "I don't need your praise, human scum!"

"This elf will wait in the dungeons until the arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses!" demanded Captain.

Duncan stepped forward. "Captain… a word, if you please."

Captain stared at him and raised his eyebrows quizzically. What is it, Grey Warden? The situation is well under control, as you can see."

"Be that as it may, I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's Right of Conscription. I remove this woman into my custody." Duncan demanded.

Kallian widened her eyes and stared at Duncan in shock. "You can do that?"

"Son of a tied down—" Captain muttered, and then sighed. "Very well, Grey Warden; I cannot challenge your rights, but I'll ask one thing…" He pointed at Kallian. "Get this elf out of the city. **Today.**"

Duncan nodded, "Agreed."

Captain ordered the guards to get off of her. "Now, I need to get my men on the streets before this news hits. Move out!" With that, Captain left the alienage with the guards.

"You're with me now. Say your goodbyes, and see me when you'ready. We leave immediately," said Duncan.

Kallian frowned, "And if I don't want to be a Grey Warden?" She did not want to leave with the alienage, and she did not want to leave with human scum either!

"You would prefer a swift execution?" asked Duncan bluntly.

Kallian shook her head. "No…"

"I needed a Grey Warden and I found one. That conscripting you saved your life is only circumstance. You did what you had to do to accomplish your mission. We need people like you. Now quickly, say your goodbyes. Your life here is over."

"Thank you." Soris smiled at her. "You really saved my hide back there…"

"I did what was right," said Kallian.

"As you always do. Well, I'd like to follow your example… except your crazy bloodthirsty." Soris joked, making Kallian smile again. He loved to see her smile like that. He did not want her to end up a bitter girl all her life. "No more daydreaming, I'm settling down. Valora's a good woman, and she has ideas on making life better for everyone here. Your father had the women take Shianni back to your place. Will you see her before you go?"

Kallian nodded, "Of course."

Soris placed his hand on her shoulders and grinned. "Good luck, Cousin. You've been my hero since we were kids. It's just official, now. By the way, I found this wedding ring from Nelaros." He gave it to her who examined it.

Kallian frowned, "Nelaros... He died a hero. I'm going to wear this ring to remember his heroic action." Soris smiled. He knew that she actually cared about people after all. But when there's bloodthirsty, she barely cared about everything.

"Well, I guess Duncan got his recruit after all." Valendrian was very disappointed in her.

Kallian was in shocked that he spoke to her like that. She gazed down at the ground and frowned. "It was not by my choice."

"No?" The elder shrugged. "Either way, it's out of my hands now. If you'll excuse me, I must tend to our people. Goodbye, young one, and Maker keep you."

She would need to say goodbye to her Father and her cousins. She walked on way back to home, and was very sad. _'The elder is mad at me. Is it because I killed that son of a bitch? Why do I care? He deserved it after all!'_

She heard the mutter amongst the elven and praised her for what she did. They all even said that they would miss her so much. _'I don't want to leave this place. Not with human scum!' _

"If…" the voice popped up to her, as she looked up only to find her Father waiting outside their house. "If this is what the Maker has planned for you, then. I guess it's for the best. Your mother would've been pleased."

"You're not pleased?" asked Kallian.

Cyrion looked very sad. "I just wish there was another way. I dreamed of grandchildren, family gatherings, and…" He sighed. "I'm sorry. This isn't helping."

"I don't want to leave this place. I never wanted to be with human scum!" hissed Kallian.

Cyrion placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Just give humans a chance. Not all the humans are the same, you know."

"But I never wanted to do that," said Kallian.

"Trust me. Once you see out there, you will realize that not all humans are the same. You will see gentle in them."

"I don't know…" Kallian frowned.

Cyrion folded his arms and smiled proudly. "Take care, my girl. Be safe. And wise. And… well, you know. We'll all miss you. By the way, Shianni is in there. I think you should talk to her."

Kallian nodded, as she went in their house. As soon as he closed the door, she turned around, only to meet Valora.

"Kallian! There you are…. Thank you. For me, for Soris, for **everything**." Valora hugged her and smiled.

Kallian patted her back and returned her smile. "Be good to Soris."

Valora removed herself from Kallian and nodded. "I will, I swear it."

"Where is Shianni? Is… is she okay?" asked Kallian.

Valora glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "Shianni seems to have regained herself. I'll leave you two alone. Good luck, and thank you again." She then went to leave their house.

Kallian then proceed to check up on Shianni's condition and she seemed to be calm down, just as Valora said. She was sitting there on Kallian's bed.

"Shianni…" said Kallian softly.

Shianni looked up at her and said happily. "You took all the responsibility for what happened. You're amazing, you know that?"

"Thank you. But I have to leave soon. I'm here to say goodbye."

Shianni frowned. "So has the Grey Warden recruit you?" Kallian nodded. "He seems like a kind man to me. Maybe there's some humanity in these humans left."

"No…" Kallian said with disgust.

"Please… Just give humans a chance. Do it for me…" Shianni pleaded. "I know you hate them just because they killed Aunt, and because Vaughan did this to us. But at least please give them a chance… for me."

Kallian groaned with frustration. She did not understand why the elder was friend with human, and Cyrion and Shianni asked her to give humans a chance. "I will try…"

Shianni smiled, "Thank you…"

"How are you holding up?" asked Kallian. She looked worried. It was not hardly surprise since she actually cared about elven here.

Shianni frowned. "I'm… all right. As far as the others know, Vaughan just roughed me up a bit." Kallian knew she was lying. She knew that Vaughan raped her and abused her. Vaughan never roughed her up a bit. He roughed her up a lot more than that. But she did not want to press Shianni any further that might could cause any breakdown from her. "I just don't want them treating me like some fragile doll."

"I'm glad you're okay. I never wanted you to get hurt like that again." Kallian was relieved to hear that Shianni refused to let down. She knew that Shianni was very strong woman.

Shianni stood up and hugged her in sisterly way and sighed. "I love you, Kallian. Make us proud out there."

"I love you too, Shianni."

Shianni smiled at Kallian. "I will go back home. Maker watch over us." With that, she left her alone to home.

While she was at her house, she would need to change into her leather armors that she had been locked into the chest for a while. She picked up and removed her wedding clothes off. She could see some wounds on her stomach. It was because of captain guard who hit her in the guts with a shield. At least, she applied ointment to her stomach so it could heal. It would take few days to completely heal anyways.

Then she put leather armors on, included boots and gloves. She picked up another sword on her back and dagger as well. She would have to return the borrowed longsword back to Duncan anyways.

She would put some stuff she needed to pack to leave this town. Some foods, potions, and some stuffs she needed after all. After ensuring everything she had that she needed, she then left the home.

After that, she would go back to Duncan where he was at. She approached him. I'm ready. You can have this sword back." She handed the borrowed longsword to him.

Duncan grabbed his sword back and put it on his back. "Good. Then we leave for Highever immediately."

"Highever?!" Kallian shocked. Nessa just left for Highever and she was going there with Duncan as well?

"Yes, that's right." Duncan nodded. "We heard the rumors that there might be two or three potential to be the Grey Warden as well. Let's go."

Kallian simply nodded at him. Before they could leave the alienage, she gawked over her shoulder at the alienage, as the tear leaked out of her eyes. She was going to miss it. They had to leave it and began her trip to Highever.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

Elissa Cousland leaned her greatsword on her shoulder and gave a cocky smirk. "You know, all elven here are our servant. I used to think that they are meant to be servant, not a fighter. But you? How can you be Grey Warden if you're an elf?"

"Shut up!" Kallian drew her both sword and dagger, and then immediately rushed at Elissa. She repeatedly attacked Elissa with her both sword and dagger, while Elissa kept blocking them. No matter how much Kallian tried to get past her, Elissa still blocked them.

* * *

><p>The hound growled at the giant rats in the larder, as they then leapt on Elissa, Ser Gilmore and the hound, but Elissa and Ser Gilmore managed to cut them down, while the hound ate them.<p>

* * *

><p>"I WILL KILL THAT TRECHAROUS BASTARD!" screamed Elissa. She slashed her greatsword around at several soldiers, cutting them in half.<p>

Teyrna Eleanor Cousland released more arrows from bows and pinned them into the guards' skull, killing them.

The dog jumped down on one of guards and bit the neck until the neck would be cut off from the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want to let you know that Duncan will only recruit three origins to be Grey Warden. However, another three origins character will be still alive, but will never be Grey Wardens. I will try my best to make sense, as I continue to write the story.**

**Kallian and Duncan will go to Highever to recruit Elissa Cousland. There will be some changes during Human Noble Origins story, because of Kallian's existence although.**

**Now I would like to put abilities that I described on this chapter so far...**

**Below the Belt (Kallian)**

**Dual-Weapon Sweep (Kallian)**

**Cripple (Kallian)**

**Riposte (Kallian)**

**Overpower (Guard Captain)**

**Flurry (Kallian)**

**Unending Flurry (Kallian)**

**Punisher (Kallian)**

**Stealth (Kallian)**

**Backstab (Kallian)**

**Dirty Fighting (Kallian)**


End file.
